Digital Storm
by Grimlock1992
Summary: With his plans failed thanks to Alphamon, Grimmon has no choice but head to a new world but what he does not know that Alphamon has been to this world before. Bad summary I know.
1. A portal to a new world

In a vast white dimension with 1 and 0 floating around called the data world, a black and purple portal appeared.

Out of the portal appeared Grimmon, as he slithered out of it he began speak.

"Blast you Alphamon." He held his chest as it bleed out data.

"Once again he has messed with my plans. I must find a way to get rid of him and the rest of his knights." He smirked as he remembered defeated Dynasmon and turned him to a digiegg along few others, he would have conquered the digital world if it weren't fo Alphamon to appear and stopped him.

As he tried to ignore the pain, he felt that the presence of someone coming.

"Blast! He was able to follow me, I need to get out of here." As think how he was going get out of this, a thought come into mind. "If I can open a portal to here then I should find a new place to recover and plan."

He raised his scythe hand and used the blade to open up three portals.

"Hm. Three to choose from. " He went over to one that was red and blue, he looked in side to see the world.

"There are humans with creatures similar to digimon but can carried inside some metal ball devices." He reached out to it but some unknown energy bolts shot out at him, he backed away from it quickly.

"Ah! That world is protected by powerful being." He backed away from it and went to the second portal which had egyion eye.

He was about to touch it when several shadow like hands tried to grab him but thanks to his wings he jumped out of their reach.

"Hm. That world has a lot of dark power that don't want any more visitors."

Grimmon felt his body is starting to break apart.

"My strength is almost gone, I must go through one now!" He went to last one and see it does not react to him in any way.

"Finally!" He jumped into it as another portal opened up. This portal is neon green and out of it came three knight like figures. The knights are Alphamon, Magnamon, Examon.

Examon saw Grimmon jumped into a portal, he raised his lance 'Ambrosius' and fired it. "Pendragon's Glory!"

The portal that Grimmon used closed before Examon attack can reach.

Magnamon ran up to the spot where Grimmon went.

"Dang it! We were close to catching him and bring him in for his actions." Magnamon yelled out in anger.

Alphamon said nothing as he walked up to Magnamon, he placed his hand on Magnamon shoulder. "Don't get upset, we will get him." He the walked forward a bit and raised his right hand to feel the space where the portal was once at.

"Hm, strange Grimmon was able to open up a portal to another world." After a few moments his eyes widen.

"HE had gone there?!" He turned around and opened another portal.

"Examon, you and Magnamon head back to base and tell the remaining knights to guard the digital world until I call for them.

Examon and Magnamon looked at each other with confusion before Examon asked "What going on?"

Alphamon had his back to them. "Grimmon went to a world where it can be harmful to use if we stay there for a long time, since I am least damaged I will be able to stay there the longest." 'And there is someone there who is an old friend of mine lives there.' He turned his head slightly to see them still there. "Now go!"

Examon and Mganamon then quickly ran to the portal.

Alphamon sighed as the portal of his fellow knights used closed. He then opened another portal and slowly stepped through.

"I hope things have treated you well Lighting strike." The portal closed as the last of Alphamon cape went in.

In the unknown world.

Grimmon came through his portal. He held his chest and panted as he looked around to see he is in a volcanic terrain.

"Where am I at?" He then felt his tail began to feel odd, he looked to see his tail is starting to fade.

"I guess used all of my energy. I mus personally revert to digiegg to prevent myself from being permanently deleted."

He raised his clawed hand and shot himself with a beam.

As his body began to reconfigure into a digiegee. "Now I will have to wait for someone to find me and let them restore my powers."

He then became a dark purple and gold egg.

Ten minute later, a group of solders with a red bird for emblem on their left bicep.

One of the men spots Grimmon digiegg.

"Sir what kind of egg is that?"

The squad leader looked where the solder spotted the object. He walked over to it and picked it.

"I don't know what it is but let take it with us, who know it might be worth something back on Cylconia." He then began to lead them back where they came from.


	2. Alphamon walk through the town

In a forest, a neon green portal opened up and Alphamon walked out it. He looked at his surroundings with caution.

_'So far nothing around.'_ He walked forward to begin his search for either Grimmon or Lighting. After a few steps he then felt a little drain from himself, he raised his right hand to see a small creak appeared on his index finger.

"Hm. the draining has begun, I guess I have to find Lighting first." He continued to walk on through the forest.

After walking a half hour of walking he came across a sign that reads 'Welcome to Terra Atmosia.' Alphamon looked at old dirt path.

"So I am on Terra Atmosia huh." He began to follow the path to where there could be a town.

* * *

After a while he reached the edge of the forest. He leaned against a tree and sees a town, he would have continued to walk but between him and the town, is a playground with a few human children playing with wood swords and shields.

Alphamon then remembered that he is bigger than the averaged human. "I must make myself small to in order not to scare anyone." He backed away from the tree and he was engulfed by golden light, and was shrunken down to normal human size.

Alphamon resumed his walking from the forest and hoped that he won't be noticed by the children as he walked through the play ground.

He was about to reach the town when he felt a tug on his cape. "Excuse me."

Alphamon turned around with his hands ready for combat but he sees no one. "What?" He then felt another tug.

"Down here." Alphamon looked down to see a human child who is about eight years old.

He bent down to the level of the boy. "Hello there young man, what can I do for you?"

The boy giggled for being called a young man. "My friends and I saw you walking out of the forest and we thought with that armor, wont to know. Are you a sky knight?"

Alphamon chucked at the boy curiosity and ruffled the boy hair. "No I am not a Sky Knight but I am knight." He got up and headed back to the town but he gave them some words for boy and his friends. "Keep practicing with your friends and maybe you and your friends might be knight material." The boy ran off to his friends and tells them what Alphamon had told him.

* * *

Alphamon walked in the streets passing by homes, stores and restaurant. As he passed by the buildings got stares from the people. _'What is with them? Making me feel as if I done something to them.'_

After walking for a while he can't seem to find his way. "I need directions to the sky knight council" He looked around and sees a flower shop that is open. He walked over to it and see elder woman.

Alphamon tapped the counter. "Excuse me madam, could direct me to the sky knight?"

The old looked up from the flowers she was working on to see a knight in strange armor standing in front of the counter.

"Em, of course. Fallow the street here for five blocks, take a left and it will lead you to sky knight council building."

Alphamon bowed his head. "Thank you directions and I must say your flowers look beautiful." He then fallowed the directions that were given to him by old woman.

Shortly after walking down the path he arrived to the place he was looking for. He entered the building he sees some of council people, he bowed his head to them.

"Greeting councilmen and women, I am requiring some asstince for I am a particular sky knight that goes by the name of Lighting strike."

The head councilman looked at the strange armored man, "Before I answer your question, answer mine who are who, are you a sky knight and why do you want to know?"

Alphamon did not speak for a second before give him answer. "My name is Alphamon and no I am not sky knight and I want to know for I am old friend of Lighting."

The head councilman turned to the others. They spoke to each other before turned around to Alphamon.

"We regret to inform you Mr. Alphamon but Lighting strike have passed away."

Alphamon eyes widen. "Passed away?" He then lowered his head in sadness. "How did he pass away?"

"He was betrayed by his co-polite. Both he and his team are gone."

Alphamon then had a thought of Lighting family. "What has become of his family?"

"Lighting wife passed away from grief and his son, Aerrow is leading his own sky knight squadron."

Alphamon was surprised with the news. '_Lighting wife must have died from grief from lighting death. As for Aerrow leading his own team, he must take after his father.' _"May I see any of lighting belongs and when will Aerrow will be here?" Alphamon was interested with Aerrow progress and to if Lighting still had what Alphamon gave to him.

"Aerrow and his team should be here by midday tomorrow to resupplies and as for lighting belongs, follow the guard here and he lead you to Lighting memorial." The councilmen mentioned a guard which stepped forward.

"Fallow me ." The guardmen mentioned for Alphamon to follow.

* * *

Alphamon followed the guard into a hall way. A little bit later they came to a stop in front of Lighting memorial. A statue of lighting with a weapon in his hand ready combat. Surrounding the stature is Lighting belongs which varied from Armor, his weapons and some of his personal belongs like his wedding ring and at the feet of the stature laid a small box.

Alphamon looked at Lighting stature with sadness in his eyes. _'Lighting, if I were there when it happened then you would be here along with your friends instead I had to leave because my duties as leader of the royal knights.'_ He reached forward to the box and opened it to reveal its contents. Inside of the box is old, broken digivice. He carefully picked it up to in order not to harm it more then what it is.

"You can go back to your post." He spoke to guard without looking at him.

After the Guard left, Alphamon held the digivice close to him. "With lighting gone, I must find someone to be the next digidestion to help to protect both worlds."

He opened a portal and walk to it. "If I must find new digidestion then I will have to get them their partner's as well." He walked in to the portal

After walking stepping through it, he arrived to a place that is buildings look like they are to block and on the ground there are lots of eggs in all sorts of colors.

"Where is the caretaker of this village?" He began to look around the place.

He passed a few block streets, he stopped when he someone humming nearby. He followed sound to find the source of the humming. He turned left a block to see a swan like digimon taking care of some baby digimon. He looked down to his feet to see some baby digimon are crawling/walking up to him, He looked back to the digimon.

"Greeting Swanmon I see you are taking well care of the baby digimon."

Swanmon turn to see the leader of royal knight standing before her.

"Hello lord Alphamon, What brings you to my humble home?" She bowed before him.

"I have come here to look for digimon I need for new digidestion. So I would like to ask for asstinace in looking digieggs ready to hatch."

Swanmon raised back up to her feet and gesture him to follow. "I would be honored to your asstiant. "Follow me please." Both of them head off to search for digieggs that are ready.


End file.
